


"it was you--it was always you."

by SupermanYoosung



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, It's about the y e a r n i n g, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Yearning, makoto is oblivious, well she's in hinata's mind at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupermanYoosung/pseuds/SupermanYoosung
Summary: Makoto Naegi is like an angel. A savior, even.And Hajime Hinata knows this better than anyone.a oneshot based on one of my favorite tropes ^^
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	"it was you--it was always you."

Hajime Hinata’s eyes were fixated on the boat, growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Even when the tiny faraway speck finally disappeared over the horizon, he still stayed, eventually sitting on the edge of the dock when it felt like his legs would give out if he stayed standing any longer. He’d been smiling in the beginning… but now, oh how his heart yearned to be on that boat too.

“You love him, don’t you?”

The soft voice came both from beside him, and from inside his head. Hajime sighed, finally lowering his gaze to the water beneath him.

“You two seemed so happy together… I think. Always talking together, laughing even in a situation like this…”

Hajime finally let out a slightly bitter laugh. “Even if I did love him… how would I tell him? He’s not just the man that saved me, he’s the man that saved the whole world. He might have just been nice.”

He almost could see Chiaki tilting her head. “I’m not sure… He was nice to all the others that were awake, but… He seemed to take a special interest in you.”

He felt his cheeks starting to heat up, and he stammered for a response, but found none. Yet again, he could almost see that soft smile. 

“I’m glad you’ve found someone, Hajime. I think Makoto is a wonderful person too… when you get back, you should say something to him.”

Hajime didn’t say anything. He just stared at the lapping waves, thinking about the boy with the wonderful smile, the caring touch, the soft hands. He credited quite a few people with ‘saving’ him--Chiaki included--but the one who brought him in as Izuru, who desperately tried to get into the program himself despite the risks, who stayed by Hajime’s side and helped him cut his hair and wiped away his tears… 

Hajime Hinata closed his eyes, his mind drifting to Makoto’s laugh, the one he so desperately wanted to hear again.

* * *

  
  


“Thanks for coming with me today, Hajime,” Makoto Naegi smiled and held the door open for the one accompanying him. “I’ve wanted to go to this cafe for a while, everyone’s just been so busy with work, and such.”

It had been a few months since everything settled down, since the world started to function normally again, but Makoto still seemed to be busy with the Future Foundation. Still, Hajime just smiled, internally grateful that he could just get this opportunity. 

“It’s no problem, Makoto.” He wanted to say more, but the name rolling off his tongue still gave him a small shiver. The other man didn’t seem to notice, simply talking brightly to the waitress and leading them to a table tucked away in the corner. Almost feeling like a… a… date--?

No, no, Hajime shooed that thought away. Makoto surely didn’t feel the same, right? He just bit his tongue, hoped his face wasn’t red, and gave the waitress his drink order.

“So… Hajime…” Makoto seemed like he was at a loss for words, fidgeting with the knot on his work tie. “...Uhm… How’s your boyfriend doing?”

Hajime almost choked on his own breath. “My--my **_what?!_ **”

“S--Sorry!” Makoto squeaked, holding up his hands in embarrassment. “I-I just thought, you know… you always seem to talk about this guy who saved you, and stuff, and, and… You seem to really care for him, so I thought… uhm… sorry, that was a wrong assumption?”

Hajime _knew_ his face was burning. “Oh… him. No, he’s--uh, he’s _not_ my boyfriend.” Maybe his tone was a little too harsh, because now Makoto just looked away awkwardly. 

“O… Oh… Well…” Makoto seemed to be searching his brain for something to say. “...do… do you love him?”

“ ** _Makoto!!_** " Hajime’s indignant voice made a few other customers glance his way in shock, so he forced himself to lower his voice. “Even if I _did,_ I don’t think this is the time or place to be talking about this!!”

“R… right… sorry, sorry!” Makoto tried to laugh it off, but it fell flat. Hajime’s stomach clenched, just a little bit. He’d always been a bit defensive and harsh, but, well, for a matter like this… with _him…_

The air felt humid with the silence for a few seconds, only interrupted by the soft chatter of the other customers. Finally, Hajime let out a deep, deep sigh.

“I… I never told him.”

“...Huh?”

Hajime grimaced, looking down at the table. “I never told him, so he… he doesn’t know. He doesn’t have the slightest clue. And I don’t know if he ever will.”

Makoto snapped his head up, furrowing his eyebrows. “What? Why don’t you talk to him? If he means that much to you--”

“ _No._ I don’t… I don’t think he’d feel the same way. He saved me, but I… I doubt I saved him.” 

The waitress delicately approached the table, setting down their drinks and, seeing their conversation, quickly backed away again.

Makoto carefully wrapped his fingers around his tea, looking down into the cup as he took a small sip. Hajime’s eyes lingered on his soft face for a moment, then discreetly glanced away, lifting his own coffee to his lips. 

“...Hajime, I think that you’re being unfair to yourself. You look so happy talking about him. Everyone’s said it, too. All your classmates, everyone around us… they all notice how you seem to soften whenever you mention that you were saved. You--you deserve to be happy too, you know?”

Hajime didn’t respond for a few moments, drinking his coffee in silence.

... _Do I really?_

“...Thank you. I’ll consider it, I guess.”

* * *

  
  
  


Makoto took Hajime’s hand gently, eyes shining with joyful tears. “Do… do you mean it? You truly mean it?”

Hajime felt his lips twitch up into a smile, and he placed his free hand on Makoto’s cheek, his thumb softly brushing away any teardrops that fell. “Of course, Makoto. I love you… I have for a long, long time.”

“Hajime, I…” He laughed, a sound that sent Hajime’s heart soaring onto cloud nine. “I feel the same! I love everything about you… but I never told you because…” Makoto suddenly looked worried, his grip on Hajime’s hand loosening. “...what about the other guy? The one that saved you?”

“...Makoto.”

“Huh?”

Hajime withdrew the hand on Makoto’s cheek and used it to flick him on the forehead. 

“ _Ow!!!_ Wha--?”

“Makoto, it was _you._ ” Hajime suddenly pulled him in, wrapping his arms tightly around his love, his angel, his savior. “ _It was always you._ You’re the one that saved me.”

There was silence for a few seconds, and Hajime felt his nerves start to crack just a little. Did he say something wrong? 

“...H...Huh? **_HUH?!”_ **

Then Hajime burst out laughing, still holding his savior close, and eventually Makoto started to laugh too.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one day and it's now almost midnight as im posting this im sorry if it's choppy AAAAA but i hoped u liked it!!!! i needed a break from angst in writing my other fic ok. this is now a hinaegi account (though i actually do have a few other unfinished yooseven fics.......... but let's not talk abt that)


End file.
